


anybody could be bad to you

by trite



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: First Time, M/M, Porn with Feelings, Post-Canon, Repression, Somebody Lives/Not Everyone Dies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-27
Updated: 2020-08-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:28:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26144122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trite/pseuds/trite
Summary: He shouldn’t have told Dameron he hadn’t done this before. Now he’s being overly gentle in a way that Hux will only admit he enjoys in the involuntary reactions of his body.
Relationships: Poe Dameron/Armitage Hux
Comments: 18
Kudos: 109





	anybody could be bad to you

**Author's Note:**

> Sometimes when you’re not making progress on your WIPs what you need to do is to write porn with no redeeming value whatsoever. Enjoy?

“You good?” 

“Get to it already,” Hux says, aiming for annoyed if he can’t manage seductive (not that he needs to seduce Dameron. Not that he would bother) but he can tell it comes out breathy, with an anxious undercurrent. He wishes he could’ve practiced saying it beforehand.

“Hey, don’t worry. I’ll be gentle,” Dameron says, a teasing smile on his lips and nothing but earnestness in his eyes.

“Don’t you dare.”

Dameron leans down and ends up kissing his jaw when Hux turns his face away, already uncomfortable with this level of intimacy. It’s not what he envisioned and he’s almost tempted to call the whole thing off, but he worries it would make him look like a coward.

“Relax. I know what I’m doing,” Dameron murmurs against his skin, and Hux has to put some actual effort into suppressing the shiver it elicits. The things is, he doesn’t doubt Dameron’s words for one second, but Hux has to admit (only to himself, of course) that it’s not the primary reason he considers him an appealing bed partner.

Dameron rubs a soothing hand over his thigh, spreading his legs wider and placing them over his shoulders. “You ready for me?”

Hux wants to kick him. Instead he grips the sheets and breathes. Relaxing doesn’t come naturally to him, but he makes an honest attempt at it. He wanted this. He chose this. He put himself in this position willingly. The thought doesn’t relax him; if anything, it makes something dark and oppressive curl around his body. He doesn’t have to explain himself to anyone anymore, he reminds himself.

Dameron slides in unbearably slow and doesn’t let Hux push back or hurry him along. With every inch it feels as if Dameron is driving more and more air out of his lungs, making room for himself until there’s no room for anything else in Hux’s body.

It goes on for a long time; Hux panting toward the ceiling and Dameron focused on sinking himself further and further into him. 

When he stops for a moment, Hux raises his head and asks, “is that it?”

Poe looks down at him and frowns. “No, do you want to stop?” he says, caressing the back of his knees.

Hux doesn’t want to stop, but, “are you sure?”

Poe laughs, though not unkindly. “Yep. I’m about halfway inside?” he says with a shrug.

Hux feels like there’s no space for himself in his own body anymore. He doesn’t know what it will feel like when Dameron’s all the way inside. What parts of himself he’ll have to cast out to be able to have this. He feels something like panic crawl to the surface, but he ignores it. He’ll let Dameron distract him from himself. “Keep going.”

Dameron keeps pushing forward and then back, uses more lubricant, then moves forward again. Like there’s no rush.

“You feel so good. You feel so good around my cock,” he says, with feeling. It’s not the kind of compliment Hux is used to receiving. “Tell me if I go too fast.” He picks up the pace a little, obviously feeling a little desperate himself. Hux is actually very impressed by his restraint.

He moves his hands to Hux’s ass, lifting him a little, and then pushes all the way inside in one smooth thrust. He moans Hux’s name in a way that Hux knows he won’t be able to forget. He will be haunted by this moment forever.

Hux instinctively clenches down on him and hears him groan, “oh, _fuck_.” He feels a deep sense of relief in that moment that it’s Dameron he’s doing this with. He can’t count the many ways in which he is certain there is no one better for this, no one with whom it would feel this good, no one who could so easily be able to pull Hux apart without ill-intent.

Poe squeezes his ass a couple of times before moving his hands to soothingly rub his hips and chest. 

“Look at me, hey. You’re okay,” Poe says, though Hux doesn’t believe it. He feels like all his self-control, his carefully built and purposely maintained barriers have been pushed out of his body to allow this new feeling under his ribs to expand. “How does it feel?”

He feels full, he guesses. He likes feeling Poe, big and hard and insistent, inside him. He wishes he could see where they are joined, wishes he could not just feel but see Poe’s dick moving in and out of his body. He can’t imagine saying that, so he just says, “it’s fine. Good.”

Poe laughs. “Fine? Just you wait, I’m going to blow your mind,” he says, his lips brushing Hux’s ankle. “Can I move now?” 

He starts moving in a languorous rhythm that makes Hux melt against the mattress. It keeps him hard, but not close to coming. It’s perfect.

Poe touches him all over, everywhere he can reach; with his hands, his mouth, his tongue. Keeping Hux submerged in the sensations he detonates within his body.

“You’re so–” Poe says, breathless.

“Don’t say it. Whatever it is, don’t say it,” Hux says and pulls him down to kiss him. He ends up mostly panting against his mouth when bringing Poe closer changes the angle and sparks something inside him. An almost shocking feeling of bliss that he keeps chasing on his own to no avail.

Dameron keeps a slow and steady rhythm, deep in a way Hux can feel reaching into him beyond the physical. He looks into Hux’s eyes the entire time, his gaze uncomfortably intense. Hux has used eye contact to intimidate and cow people before, but this doesn’t feel like that, though Hux is not sure the effect isn’t the same.

It almost makes him angry at himself, that he chose to be this _exposed_ , _seen_. And for what? For a new experience? It can’t possibly be worth it, he thinks even as he moans and clenches the sheets on a harder thrust.

“Sorry, sorry,” Poe says, slowing down again.

He shouldn’t have told Dameron he hadn’t done this before. Now he’s being overly gentle in a way that Hux will only admit he enjoys in the involuntary reactions of his body. He wants Dameron to pull his hair and bite his neck, to leave finger shaped bruises on his hips, to fuck him hard enough that he’ll feel it for days. A pleasant reminder of his reckless stupidity. That’s what he wants. _Do you?_ Hux’s brain treacherously supplies. Hux thinks for a second but the answer remains unchanged, _yes_. It just not _all_ he wants anymore.

“Dameron,” he pants.

“What is it? Tell me.” Dameron goes to touch his hair and in an attempt to stop him, Hux ends up intertwining their fingers together. Kriff, if sex makes him this stupid then he’s glad he wasn’t having it before. He would’ve accidentally brought the First Order to ruin.

“Can we change positions?” 

“Yeah, yeah. Whatever you want.” Dameron’s words inexplicably make him flush, falter.

He intends to get on his hands and knees, something closer to what he envisioned. He thought Dameron would knot his fingers in his hair and hold him down against the sheets while he sought his own pleasure. He doesn’t know why he thought that now, doesn’t know if he can turn this into that. _You don’t know if you want to_ , pops into his head, as false and unwelcome as any feeling Hux’s brain has ever tried to conjure.

“Like this?” Poe whispers against his ear, rearranging Hux on his side as he slides behind him. He presses his chest to Hux’s back and his lips to the back of his neck; his breath warm, but making Hux shiver. 

“Yes, yes,” Hux says.

He holds Hux’s leg and slides inside him slowly, carefully, easily. Hux’s body eager to welcome him. 

It’s different like this, though he’s not sure he’s accomplished what he intended. He feels Dameron closer than ever before, all around him, inside him. Lodging himself in an intangible, unreachable part of Hux. He lets himself pant openmouthed when Dameron starts his unhurried pace from before. He grips the mattress, but finds it a poor substitute for what he really wants. He feels untethered, desperate to hold onto something.

“Hey, you can touch me if you want,” Dameron says and Hux is horrified by the notion that maybe Dameron is inside his head as well, able to see Hux’s deepest, darkest wants. The ones he’s unwilling to admit to even himself.

He touches Hux’s hand and moves it to his thigh. Hux grips him tightly, almost wanting his fingers to leave bruises on Dameron’s skin. A reminder for the next time he fucks some unprepared idiot’s brains out.

He starts pushing back against Dameron thrusts, trying to speed him up, while Dameron kisses and sucks on his neck; not hard enough to break the skin, to leave a mark. Hux wants him to, though. He wants it with the same amount of intensity that makes him certain there’s nothing Dameron would rather be doing right now than this, here, with Hux. He finds their alignment of goals, no matter how short lived, reassuring, warming somehow.

Dameron seems to intuitively know exactly where Hux needs his cock, because he’s got Hux gasping and desperate again in no time. He’s trading his self-restraint for pleasure, as he always knew he’d have to do. There’s a reason he never did this before, though he can’t find it in himself to regret it now.

Hux touches his cock now, which he has been ignoring out of a desire to prolong this. Hux has never touched himself as if he wanted to be doing it, as if wanted to enjoy the moment. He was just chasing the release; touching himself was just the process he had to put up with to get there.

He moans when he feels Poe’s hand close over his. Allows himself to say his name over and over as Poe strokes him. He doesn’t have to act according to anyone’s expectations or rules, except his own absurd ones anymore, he reminds himself and lets go.

While Hux pants loudly against the sheets, Poe moves his hand, still sticky with come, to Hux’s hip. It _should_ feel disgusting. 

“Can I keep going? Do you want me to pull out?” Poe asks, absentmindedly rubbing his hips and smearing come on Hux’s skin.

“Keep going.”

Poe pulls out, though. When Hux reaches back for him, he brings Hux’s hand to his mouth and delicately kisses his fingers. “I’m right here,” he says. He rolls Hux over so he’s on his front, pulls his hips back and slides back in. “Tell me if it’s too much.”

He starts moving faster and harder than before, pulling Hux back so that his ass meets the slide of Poe’s dick repeatedly. It feels a little overwhelming but if he can only have this once, then he doesn’t want to have a diluted experience. Time and the constant replaying of his memories will do that on its own.

Poe thrusts twice in quick succession and with a groan Hux feels him coming. Poe slumps against his back, his fingers flexing on Hux’s hips, as he affectionately kisses his spine. 

“Don’t pull out,” Hux says desperately and only has a moment to feel embarrassed before Poe places his hand on his chest, over his heart.

Of course, they have to separate eventually. “You okay?” Dameron asks, placing a kiss on his jaw and standing up from the bed.

Hux is a little shaken, maybe. But nothing that won’t pass, he thinks with a pang of disappointment. He rolls over and stares at the ceiling. He can admit now that doing this, with Dameron in particular, satisfied something in him beyond the purely sexual. 

Poe comes back with a glass of water and a washcloth, which he uses to wipe him down before climbing over him to lie on his side.

“Hey,” Poe says, lacing their fingers together. “Next time I can slap you around a little, if that’s what you want.”

“Okay.” But he’s mostly saying yes to the idea of there being a next time.


End file.
